Caleo Short Story
by DemigodHeroes
Summary: Completed short story of Calypso and Leo.


**This is like a short story of Caleo. Call it a one-shot, I guess. But it is finished. I really enjoyed writing this and would love to do more in my spare time. The reason I had time for this one is because of the snow days. **

* * *

"I don't like this," Calypso mumbled, tying her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

I groaned. This was the tenth time she repeated that same comment so it was _really_ getting old. "I promise for the millionth time that it'll be fun. You'll love it."

Above them was a huge, steep water slide. Just for fun, I decided to bring her to Six Flags in St. Louis. Not alone, though. Piper and Jason were off doing their thing, Percy and Annabeth...last time I checked, they were at the wave pool, showing off to this stranger demigod. As for Hazel and Frank, I'm no positive, but I think the random falcon that flew away from the Batman Rollercoaster was probably him. But my eyes were the only ones agreeing. Even Calypso decided against me that it was regular bird. How would she know?

"Have you ever..." Calypso's lips thinned as she thought. "been on one of these?"

I shook my head. "Always been a busy man. No time for mortal stuff."

Calypso nodded, taking away her shaking hands from her back. he started rubbing her wrist, pinching the skin to control her anxiety. They were at the end of the waterslide, watching adults and kids coming down as fast as jets, creating Percy massive water blowups.

"What if something happened? What if a monster decided to come along and break the _very unstable _death contraption? Or what if the guy didn't give me all the instructions, and I end up dying from not knowing what to do-"

I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it; even if I knew she was going to punch me in the shoulder afterwards. "Don't you have a little trust?

Her eyes were shining from the summer rays reflecting off the light brown irises. She looked absolutely beautiful, though I wasn't ready to admit it yet. Which is fair, considering she never said how hot I was, not counting the day she kissed me and I had a little accident with the surrounding candles in the lounge of the college campus (boom, life goals: College in process, baby!) She made her own two piece bathing suit, making her look ten times hotter than she looked in a school uniform.

As for me, I was wearing nothing but swimming trunks. Ever since the war with the earth and stuff, I've been working out with my brothers and sisters, getting leaner, if I must say so myself. No longer was I the scrawny kid from the Hephaestus cabin. I was now the lean kid from the Hephaestus cabin. (If Piper counters this later, don't believe her. She's jealous I'm taken now *wink wink*)

"Can we just go to something safer?" Calypso tugged on my arm, determination in her eyes.

I sighed, relaxing my body, ready to give in. "No."

"I hate you,"

I kissed her cheek. "I'll go first if you need me to. I'll make sure everything is functioning properly."

Calypso's lips quirked and twitched. I wasn't letting her win this. "Fine. But if I die, I'll curse you."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, taking her hand. We maneuvered around the groups of people, and headed up the wooden stairs leading up to the 50 foot drop. The whole time I felt Calypso's hand shake. She was staring out at the scenery she's probably thinking she won't ever see again.

At the top, we were greeted by a man in blue trunks, a yellow shirt, and a cocky grin. "Well, lookie here. Ready to meet the end of your life?"

Calypso's eyes widened at that. After a couple seconds, she looked over to me with a firing glare.

I narrowed my eyes at the man. "You're not helping, dude."

The dark shades he was wearing moved down the rim of his nose, without him having to lift a finger. Golden eyes stared back at me. He chuckled. He took Calypso's hand, kissing it. "Hello, my darling Calypso. We meet again."

Calypso was shocked at first, studying the surfer man with great confusion. Then she began to smile. "Hello, Apollo."

How could I not have seen it? I ran my eyes over the god Apollo. Apollo. In a waterpark.

"Why?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be like... hosting a show in Hollywood or something?"

Apollo laughed. "Because of you, I got grounded from Hollywood. But no hard feelings. I still have that little instrument you gave me. I play it every night to my mortal girlfriend in... India, I think? She's in love with it."

Calypso seemed calmer than what she was before. That made me kind of jealous.

"Well," Apollo pounded an echo on the green tube that stretched out into the open air. "Who's first? Hurry up, because you're holding up the line."

Calypso and I looked behind us. Nobody was there. Calypso raised an eyebrow. "Apollo, there's nothing-."

"Ah, yes!" Apollo exclaimed. "I believe Leo, my boy here, has promised to go first."

Calypso began to pale again. I gave her a squeeze and unlocked our hands.

Apollo leaned against the old, wooden railing running around the dock of the entrance. "Hhands and feet inside the tube at all times. I recommend not screaming or anything involving opening your mouth, or risk getting chemical fluids into your system. Okay? Okay."

He shot another grin. Calypso was starting to question his instructions, but she was cut off. I turned back and winked. "Watch the master, Calypso."

She stuck out her tongue. I had not idea why I wasn't the least bit afraid. I guess fighting monsters and putting dirt to sleep could really outrank any mortal fear.

I ran with the water all the way down. I felt like I was falling, but with something to support me. I felt the sensation of falling a lot more than I'm happy to recall. Although, half way down, I felt a slight shudder go through me, but I'm sure it was nothing, but a little spark of excitement.

I was at the bottom in about a second. I cheered for Calypso, who stood at the top looking down on everyone. Even from far up, I saw her frowning. I tapped my foot, licking my lips. Water streamed down from my hair. When it was soaked, my hair was straight and covered all my forehead. As it dried, it started to have a gel like wetness to it, curling at the tips.

Calypso sat her bottom down on the slide, preparing to go down. Then suddenly my senses kicked in. Something wasn't right. I looked around me for any monster that could be lurking about. That would've been an easy fix. But it wasn't that.

I looked back up at Calypso, but my eyes contacted Apollo, leaning over the railing, his eyes as bright as the sun that beamed out behind him. But I made out his expression clearly.

_ Save her, Dude._

My chest began to inflate with fear. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Calypso!"

But she all ready on her way down. I hardly had time to watch how graceful and stunning she looked with the water splashing around her. The moment she let off, the slide began to shake.

Then I noticed it. That tiny screw that connected a slide part to another. As I watched, it slipped off from its position and sunk into the water 50 feet below. That one screw, and I knew. Some screws weren't in either, from pass vibrations.

The guard at the end of the pool the slide led into hollered at me to stop and follow safety regulations, but when have I ever listen to mortal authorities? The tube began to fall away. I saw her pale body as she fell with the plastic. Gladly, the tubes hit the ground first, giving me some calculations on where to stand to-

oof! All I could remember was falling into shallow water, her body colliding with mine. I could feel her pulse in her wrists as her hands immediately wrapped around my neck. I fell on my butt in the shallow water, possibly bruising my tailbone.

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU." Calypso screamed when she was in my arm. I was going totally deaf in the ear next to her mouth, but I didn't care. She was safe. Mad, but safe. My heart felt relieved.

"Whoa, there, Sunshine," I said, pushing her away and rubbing my ear. "I saved your life. I expected some heroic reward."

"In your dreams," She said then looked into my eyes. Hers were watering up. "Please don't ever make me do that again."

"Never made you do it in the first place," I denied, carrying her to shore I didn't realize how weird of it was for me to be doing it, until it was too late.

"Yes, you did!" She coughed. Her face was blotchy red. Was it bad to say she still looked hot? "You're so annoying."

"Don't remember it," I said. I walked her out to shore. Everyone was screaming in terror, looking at the damages, but no one looked at us. Like we were invisible. The guard that had yelled at me seemed only concerned and yelling at the destruction. The Mist. Thanks, Apollo.

As Calypso laid her head into my shoulder, which would've been more heart warming if she wasn't still muttering: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you with a burning passion."

The only ones who seemed to notice us was Percy and Annbaeth who came running toward them, Percy with Riptide out, Annabeth with nothing but her swimming suit.

"Okay, before you start asking questions," I assured them. "It wasn't my fault."

"It was your fault, Leo," Calypso said half-heartedly.

"All I did was tell you to go on the slide. How was I supposed to know it was going to malfunction?" I shot back.

"You could have used your magic fix-it whats-it or something like that!"

I did, just not in time. Way to go, Leo.

Percy blinked in confusion. "So... no monster?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. he screws just fell out. Apollo-"

I turned around and stuttered to a halt. Apollo was no where to be seen at the top. At the top was a regular mortal, talking into his cell phone, crying like a baby. He was shaking harder than Calypso.

"Apollo's grounded, man," Percy pointed out. "less Zeus had a heart for once. And why would he be here, and not at a Hollywood host-show or something?"

I grin. Jackson and I had those moments. "I know, right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "So no monster. Just a mortal malfunction. And how do you suppose you explain the bird?"

Even Calypso looked up. Perched on one of the six flags was a large, brown bird. The same bird I saw earlier and claimed to be Frank. But it was totally not Frank. It's eyes glowed red.

"I'm done," Calypso said. "I'm done with slides. I'm done with life. Just want a nap."

Percy looked taken aback. "We can never take a break, can we?"

Just then Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel came racing through the crowds of people, huffing and puffing when they skidded to a stop in front of the four.

"Bird...monster.." Hazel gasped. Her hair was wild in a thick ponytail. She had on pink running shorts and a white over-shirt to hid her bathing suit.

Piper leaned an elbow on Jason's shoulder. She eyed me with a tiny smile, but her eyes weren't into it._ So. Did you propose to her or something. _

I realized Calypso was still in my arms in front of everyone. I hastily put her down, careful not to hurt her or make her stumble. I felt my cheeks heat up into a flaming blush.

"Anyways," stumbled through my words. I thumbed the broken slide behind them. "Annbeth thinks this happened because of the bird you must be talking about. So, hah," I mused. "It wasn't my fault."

Calypso rolled her eyes, looking dazed.

"Shall we catch us a bird?" Jason questioned. Percy smiled, raising his hand.

"We shall, my good friend, Grace," Percy said heroically. They high-fived and headed further into the water park, towards the bird perched on top of the flag.

The others followed soon ahead. Piper stopped to give me a hug, which was really to whisper into my ear how obvious it is when I blush. I gently pushed her away. I expected to be alone. But Calypso still stood there.

"Go?"I asked, taking my hand and clasping it with hers.

calypso walked closer to me, placing her lips on mine. t was gentle. Her lips tasted like city water. She pushed away. "Thanks for catching me." And with that, she walked away to join the group.

No. My nose did not flame up.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
